


Monday (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: “I need you now!”, Kyungsoo said.“I am all yours,” Kai finally gave in.





	

 

 

“I have been waiting for you, Kyungsoo.”

“I said my name was DO!”

“But I like Kyungsoo more.”

DO sighed as he walked towards the man who had been waiting for him. He seriously regretted telling him his real name. It was something he never told anyone. But it wasn’t his fault either, the man standing in front of him was the cause of it. The man had given him so much alcohol that day and the only thing DO could remember was throwing up the whole night and waking up with a very painful headache the next day.

This man called himself Kai.

Kai was a very wealthy business man. He lived alone in his big mansion. He had 2 maids and a driver.

No wife, no family.

“Here,” Kai handed him a glass of expensive wine.

DO took a sip and oh, the wine tasted so good.

“It’s really good”, he said, which made Kai smile.

“Glad you liked it.”

DO took another sip and placed his glass at the night table. He jumped on the big, extravagant bed and laid down, looking at Kai who was also looking back at him.

Kai was sitting next to his huge window admiring the beauty that Kyungsoo was. DO also admired how good the man looked under that moonlight. He was wearing a very expensive suit, he had his legs crossed and as he took small sip of his wine, you could see his gold watch. He was indeed a very rich person.

DO stood up from the bed and walked towards him. He got his glass and placed it next to his own on the table.

“We should start already.” DO said, undressing himself slowly in front of Kai.  
Kai just watched the man lose his clothes one by one until he was completely naked.

DO shivered as Kai stared at him intensely.

“Are we not doing it?”, DO asked.

“I want to see you play with yourself”, he replied.

He rolled his eyes, disappointed but he still had to listen to him. He walked back to the bed and laid, facing Kai.

The man just leaned on his chair and waited for the show to start.

DO started with running his hands down his neck, the touch of cold fingers exciting him even more. As he went lower and lower, he could feel his member twitch. DO was driving himself crazy as his hands finally got to his erected member and started playing with it. He let out a loud moan. It was just too good but he wanted Kai to join him.

The other man just enjoyed watching DO pleasure himself. He was also very aroused just looking at him but he wanted to see more before he joined, so he controlled himself.

“Nnnn~~I want you!”, DO cried in pleasure.

“Kyungsoo, you have to make me want you.” Kai said, smirking.

“Hmmm~”, DO let out another moan.

“That’s it, that’s more like it.”

Since Kai wasn’t planning on giving him, the next thing Kyungsoo did was insert his fingers in his hole. At first, one. Then two and three. That was all he could do.

Kai was still resisting himself, wanting to see more. DO moved his finger in and out, crying in pleasure. He couldn’t wait anymore.

He took out his finger and walked to Kai. His bulge could be seen through the pants and DO was kind of happy.

“I need you now!”, He said.

“I am all yours,” Kai finally gave in.

Kyungsoo unzipped his pants and his member stood there proudly. He then walked on top of Kai and slowly adjusted himself, gently sliding Kai’s member inside his hole.

“MMMmmmm”

“Yeah, that’s it. I love it when you make those noise”, Kai whispered in his ears.

DO slowly moved up and down, enjoying everything that was being hit by Kai’s member.

A little later, he got tried and Kai took over from there. He slowly thrusted inside of DO and all he could do was arch his back.

“Kyungsoo”, Kai said looking up at the guy. He put his hand at the back of DO’s head and pulled him for a kiss. A deep one.

Kai parted to catch some air and to finish this session already.

He started going quicker, DO crying out even more in excitement and Kai enjoying every sound he was making.

They finally climaxed together. Kyungsoo shooting his cum all over his own body and on Kai’s expensive suit. Kai on DO’s back.

DO fell on him, all exhausted and Kai slowly stood up, lifting the man in his arms and taking him back to the bed.

Kai put him to bed after he was nicely cleaned and he fell asleep immediately. Kai then got himself cleaned and joined.

DO slowly opened his eyes.

“Go to sleep, you are tired”, Kai said.

“hmmm”, DO replied.

“When will I see you again?”, Kai asked, kissing the tired man on his forehead.

“hmmm…..Mo—Monday….”, Kai sighed at his reply.

“Why is it always Monday?”, he asked but DO had already fallen asleep.

“I have to wait another week.”

 

Kai sighed again in disappointment.

 

 

 

 

**Please do check my other fics :)**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.  
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
